


With Our Bare Hands

by samuel_45



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream is a bitch, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuel_45/pseuds/samuel_45
Summary: PLEASE CHECK TAGS FOR TRIGGER WARNINGSTommy loses his last life and becomes a ghost. He can only remember the bad parts of his life.Wilbur brings him back to L'Manberg to try to jog his memories of the happy things, desperate for his brother to be able to remember the happiness he had in life.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 156
Kudos: 1752





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY. Please don't hate on anyone in the Dream SMP, they're playing characters that I'm portraying here.
> 
> I will take this down if the CCs are against things written about them or their characters.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I haven't done anything like this and haven't written anything in a hot minute, so please be patient with me! :))

Tommy glowered down into the lava below him, contemplating his life and events that led to this moment. Here in the Nether, alone. Without a friend by his side.

He blamed Wilbur and Technoblade for his exile time and time again, but it really was his, and only his fault. Tubbo was right to kick him out of the country. Time and time again, Tommy caused issues for everyone.

Now, here he was. Wilbur, Dream, and Sapnap had gone through the portal to see the Christmas tree, leaving him alone in this dreadful silence.

They built L’Manberg with their bare hands from the ground up, together. And now...who did he have to help him build himself back up? He had Ghostbur, sure, but he was just that, a ghost. He wasn’t really there. Plus, according to the ghost himself, he didn’t really live there, unlike Tommy.

Tommy heard a voice to his right and glanced over, too enticed the glow of the lava that reflected off his blue eyes to anyone that looked to comprehend that it was Dream, nudging his shoulder to try to move him.

What was the point? He’d be alone from now on, forever until he…

Until he died.

He was pushed away from the edge, coming back to reality.

“It’s not your time to die yet, Tommy.” Dream was stood there, the emotionless mask leaving no room to figure out the meaning of his words.

“It’s never my time to die.” Tommy turned, moving along the path the way they came.

He heard Dream mumble, “That’s true.” and looked back at the man. This man, the one who ruined his life, who took him out of his home and threatened him, was keeping him from getting what he wanted yet again.

Tommy sighed, making his way down the path. He could feel Dream towering behind him. He couldn’t risk it now. He’d pull through after they all left, after Wilbur started back to work on his novel or left for L’Manberg again.

Looking to the side as he walked, his eyes drawn to the lava, Tommy formed a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY. Please don't hate on anyone in the Dream SMP, they're playing characters that I'm portraying here.
> 
> I will take this down if the CCs are against things written about them or their characters.
> 
> Thank you for reading the second chapter!! I'm speedrunning these boys because I have so many good ideas for these and later chapters and I can't wait!

Tommy sat in his tent that night, running over the plan again and again in his head. He moved the covers of his bed off his lap, shivering at the cold air that met his skin. He swung his legs over to the side, slipping his feet in the too-big, battered shoes Dream had “graciously” given him, pulling Wilbur’s old trench coat closer around him.

Stepping out of the tent, he looked up at the stars for a moment and sighed. Now for the first step of his plan.

He plastered his usual fake grin on his face, steadying his breathing and running towards the short walls of Logstedshire.

“Ghostbur, Ghostbur!” He passed through the archway and came to the ghost’s tent.

“Hm?” Wilbur turned to look at him, his book and quill in hand.

“Um…” He paused and fiddled with the large sleeves of the coat, unusually nervous. “I was wondering…”

Ghostbur placed the book down on his bed and stood up, looking a bit concerned. “Yes, Tommy?”

“I couldn’t sleep...I was feeling really homesick,” Tommy paused again, hoping his nervousness was seen as embarrassment to his dead brother. “I was wondering if you could go get me another picture?”

The ghost’s face brightened. “Of course, Tommy! I’ll go right now!”

Tommy smiled. “Thank you Wilbur.”

Ghost nodded and gathered up anything he needed quickly, making his way out of the small bay in less than ten minutes.

Good. Exactly what Tommy wanted.

He halfheartedly wished Wilbur luck and waved him off. As soon as the boat disappeared in the horizon, Tommy turned back to his tent. He left the page he had written in his book open for Ghostbur or anyone else to find if they went looking. It told of his whereabouts and not to worry looking for him. 

After grabbing some meager food supplies and tying the large shoes again to try to keep them on his feet, Tommy made his way to the Nether Portal.

He gave one last look around the Overworld, smiling sadly. This world didn’t deserve someone like him. It deserves someone like Tubbo or Ranboo. Kind, generous, selfless.

The heat hit his face immediately when he stepped through into the hell-like domain. He breathed it in, and the stuffy, hot air stung his lungs.

Tommy looked down over the cliff. Not here. He wanted to see the portal hub one last time, it was the closest he’d get to home.

Soon enough, he was stood on the same ledge Dream had pushed him away from, looking down into the lava. 

Was this really what he wanted?

What kind of question was that, of course it was what he wanted. It was what Dream wanted, what Tubbo wanted, what everyone wanted. If he was dead, no more troubles would be caused. Maybe L’Manberg could be at peace once again.

He reached one foot over the ledge, ready to step off into the molten sea below.

“Tommy?” It was Wilbur. Shit.

Tommy turned with wide eyes. “G-Ghost. Hey man, what are you doing here?”

Ghostbur was coming through the portal, a look of fear painted across his grey features. “Tommy, what are you doing?”

“J-just leave.” The teenager looked back down at the lava. Wilbur being there wouldn’t stop him from jumping. “You don’t want to see it, do you?”

“What are you talking about? I brought you the picture, I thought you would be back at camp.” A strained smile now adorned the ghost’s face, and he cautiously stepped towards Tommy. He held up a paper, Tubbo and Ranboo’s smiling faces with the city behind them on it. 

His breath caught in his throat. “W-Wil-”

Tommy couldn’t back out now. Wilbur would tell Dream, Dream would cut off the Nether, take his stuff again. He steeled his features again and shook his head, his foot back over the abyss. “Go.”

Wilbur just looked confused now, but he was still smiling. “Wait, Tommy! I brought another.” He turned, starting to walk back to his bag by the portal.

That was his chance. “Goodbye, Wilbur.” 

The ghost turned, knowing what he was saying and trying to run back to help, even though he couldn’t touch Tommy. 

But Tommy had already stepped off.

To Wilbur, who had reached the edge and was looking down at the falling figure in disbelief, there was a smile on the boy’s face. Ghost couldn’t watch after he saw Tommy’s body finally collide with the lava, the liquid fire doing its work.

He fell to the ground. Even as a ghost, his brother dying right in front of him, especially by his own hand, wasn’t a happy sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is going to be coming in strong my people, buckle in <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY. Please don't hate on anyone in the Dream SMP, they're playing characters that I'm portraying here.
> 
> I will take this down if the CCs are against things written about them or their characters.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around and reading!! <3

“What?!” Dream turned to the ghost, who had run up to him and whispered something he never thought he would have heard in his ear.

Wilbur nodded, looking disheveled. “He’s gone.”

“No,” Dream’s hand flew up to his hair and he turned away from him. “No. How did it happen?”

“You said ‘no’ twice!” Wilbur nodded to himself and then thought. “He jumped into the lava, I was trying to give him the pictures he asked for but he didn’t want them.”

The man turned at that, angry--for some reason--at Ghostbur. “You were there?”

Wilbur nodded quickly. “He told me to leave. I turned away to grab the other picture for a second and then he jumped off.”

Dream took a shaky breath, how was he going to tell the others? Tell...Tubbo? A day into his exile, and Tommy killed himself. “He must have respawned, lets go to the camp.”

“He didn’t-”

“Take me.” His tone left no room for argument, and the ghost nodded, silently handing Dream some “blue”.

They got in a boat and, soon, made it to the bay. Dream could see the shore, the tent, “tnret”. But no Tommy.

As soon as the front of the small boat hit the shore, Dream scrambled out (ungracefully, but he didn’t give a shit who saw) and up the beach. First, he decided to check the teenager’s tent.

Evidently, Tommy wasn’t there. He turned to leave, but the rustling of paper made him stop. Was that the book Tommy had made Ghostbur give him?

Usually Dream would have laughed at the boy’s messy tendencies, but this wasn’t usually. He stepped under the flap of the tent and grabbed the book, turning the flapping pages back to the one with the quill on top.

He barely held back a gasp.

The page was wet and messy, but Dream could read it well enough.

“Dear whoever it may concern,

It’s your favorite exiled 16 year old. You’re probably reading this because you’re looking for me, right? Well if you’re Dream you’d probably have me by the ear if I couldn’t pull through. Wilbur would be giving me his fucking blue. So I must be missing, right? Stop looking. I’m dead.

Know it probably sounds selfish, but I’m a bit sick of this. I deserve it, I really do, but I don’t think exile was ever the right answer. It’s already been hell, and I’ve been to that place enough times before. I wanted out. So, jumped in the lava. It looked fun, I thought, ‘why not’? I have nothing to live for anymore.

Signed,  
TommyInnit (05/12/2020)”

The letter was short, too short.

It sounded more like a joke, some prank Tommy and Ghostbur were pulling. Deep down, though, Dream knew it wasn’t. 

TommyInnit was dead.

Now he just had to find a way to tell L’Manberg’s young president.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Semi-gore in this chapter, please be cautious if this could be upsetting to you <3\. It doesn't really explain in detail, just talks about burn-related injuries.
> 
> THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY. Please don't hate on anyone in the Dream SMP, they're playing characters that I'm portraying here.
> 
> I will take this down if the CCs are against things written about them or their characters.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

Tommy watched Wilbur and Dream stumble around the camp from the forest.

Should he show himself? Could he?

Would they...want to see him?

No, they hated him, didn’t they? He caused so much trouble for everyone. He didn’t even know how this happened, how he was…

He was lost in his thoughts, staring down at his grey hands.

One part of Tommy was telling him to say “fuck it” and dive right in, running up to the two older guys and screaming some shit like normal, annoying them. The other...the other told him to turn, stay invisible (he didn’t actually know how that, how being a ghost worked), find a place to hide away and live alone or visit L’Manberg while he could.

He didn’t even know how he died. All he remembered was heat and brightness and fire, so much fire. 

Looking over himself as best as he could (he had no feet, what the fuck was that about??), Tommy saw how burnt his grey-blue, transparent skin looked. He couldn’t feel it, but his clothes were tattered up and burnt as well. Was he burnt to death? Did he go through the portal and see L’Manberg again and get killed by Dream?

He narrowed his eyes at the two. Why were they looking for him then? Maybe he could try to show himself...they seemed worried.

Tommy steeled his nerves and built up his courage. He could do this, the worst they would do is yell at him, right? They can’t kill him anymore.

He slowly and hesitantly drifted out of the tree line, towards the camp. 

~~~

Dream had given Ghostbur the book, and he had been reading it over and over for the past five minutes. So Dream had gone back to searching through the tent for any more clues. Anything.

That was when he heard the ghost gasp very loudly.

He raced out of the tent. “What’s wrong?”

Wilbur looked close to crying, he was focused on...the trees? “Are you okay, Ghost?”

Instead of answering, Ghostbur raced forwards and hugged the air, mumbling incoherently.

“What the fuck’s happening?” Dream came over and waved a hand in front of Wilbur’s face.

The ghost laughed quietly, still not looking at Dream. “It feels super weird, doesn’t it?”

What the fuck??

Even weirder, he threw some blue to the ground in front of him, and it DISAPPEARED.

Was Dream just being super low IQ?

Wilbur finally looked over at the man. “Oh, you can’t see him, can you?”

“Him-?” No, it couldn’t be…

“Yes!” He pulled away from the “hug”. “It’s Tommy!”

Dream blinked in shock, looking at the place he assumed Tommy was. “W-what?”

“Mhm.” Wilbur said it matter-of-factly and turned back to the other ghost (Dream assumed). “I’ll teach you how to show yourself and then you can talk to us about what you remember.” He smiled brightly. “Yes, of course!”

The one-sided conversation was...awkward to say the least, from Dream’s perspective.

Luckily, Ghostbur taught Tommy the appear-ghost-thing.

He regretted wanting to see Tommy, but he couldn’t look away.

The boy looked a lot like Wilbur. Grey, skinny, half-there, smoky on the bottom, etc.

But, unlike Ghost, who had a stab wound on his chest, Tommy was covered in burns. His teeth could be seen through open wounds on the sides of his cheeks. His eyes were an icy blue, but also glowed with a warm light, like lava. His clothes were mostly burnt, Wilbur’s old trench coat tattered at the ends and filled with holes. His hair floated around his head, as if he was underwater.

And it was all his fault.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY. Please don't hate on anyone in the Dream SMP, they're playing characters that I'm portraying here.
> 
> I will take this down if the CCs are against things written about them or their characters.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! <3

Tommy was a little bit overwhelmed. At least Wilbur had gotten Dream to stop asking him questions.

He didn’t fancy being around the green man all too well. Just gave him...bad memories. He didn’t like the bad memories, but they were all he had. He must have had good memories in his life, right? Before he died…

“What do you last remember, Tom?” Wilbur snapped him out of his thoughts with the question.

Tommy stiffened a bit at the nickname. “Erm, Tommy. It’s Tommy.” He shook his head and looked down at his hands but still kept an eye on the two, just in case. “I remember warmth and fire. I also remember a picture of that...Tubbo? That’s...that’s what I remember last.”

The two older men looked over at each other. He didn’t like when adults did that. When they treated him like a kid.

“Stop.”

They both looked back over at him, surprised.

“Stop what, Tommy?” Dream leaned forward on his log seat.

Tommy paused, eyes wide. Why did he say that? “That...acting like I’m a kid. I’m not.” He shuffled nervously on his seat under their gazes.

“We know you aren’t, Tommy!” Wilbur smiled. “We’re just worried!”

“That’s so much better…” Tommy mumbled.

Dream did something with his shoulders. He was either trying too hard to relax them or getting ready to reach for a weapon. Either way was shit for Tommy. 

Tommy stared at him with frightened eyes, and he knew Dream could tell when he held up his hands. “Kid, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The teenager hummed and shrunk even further into his coat, fidgeting with his dagger on his belt. “Can I just...go do something else and you two can do your...adult things?”

“Tommy…” Wilbur stood up and started to come over. Before he could, Tommy had the dagger out, his seat thrown out from under him.

“Don’t come any closer, insane bitch.”

Wilbur looked hurt, backing up. “W-what?”

Dream stood up as well.

Fuck, great. They were both out to get him now. 

He heard them talking, but none of their words made it past his racing thoughts. Doing the opposite of what Wilbur had taught him before, he turned invisible again and ran out of the campsite, tears threatening to fall. 

“Tommy!” Wilbur yelled after him, but Tommy didn’t hear anyone following, so he just kept going until he made it to the line of trees.

Who knows how long he ran through the forest before he fell to the foot of one of the trees, making himself as small as he could against the trunk.

Tommy covered his head with his arms. At any moment, the explosions would start. At any moment, he would be shot through with an arrow. At any moment-

He heard a distant voice. It didn’t sound like Wilbur or Dream, and it definitely didn’t sound familiar.

“Is someone there?” The voice grew closer.

They wouldn’t be able to see him. They wouldn’t be able to see him. He repeated that mantra over and over to himself.

But when the person came into view, they stopped. They saw him.

They looked like an Enderman, but shorter. Half white as well, with a crown on their head.

“Tommy?”

“How do you know my name, and how can you see me?” His voice was shaky, and he tried to steady his breathing enough to sound threatening. He slowly got up, pressing his back against the tree.

The Enderman...person blinked. “Hey, hey, I’m not here to hurt you. I heard crashing, thought someone could use some help. Do you not remember me?”

Okay...maybe they wouldn’t hurt him. “What do you mean? I feel like I would remember you if I’d seen you before.”

They nodded slowly. “Alright. I’m Ranboo, we are...we were friends. Do you know how you died, why you’re out here so close to L’Manberg?”

“I’m-I’m…” Tommy gasped. “L’Manberg?”

Ranboo nodded and smiled. “Yeah, L’Manberg.”

“I’m not supposed to be here.” Tommy shook his head and stepped back around the tree carefully and slowly.

“You can stay!” Ranboo smiled. “I won’t tell.”

He wasn’t used to this sort of kindness, what was he supposed to do? Accept it? No, it could be pity, or a trap.

Ranboo made a face between a smile and a sad grimace. “Promise.”

“No.” Tommy shook his head. “Don’t tell anyone I was here.”

“Okay.” The Enderman accepted it easily, maybe he wasn’t too bad. “Be safe please, Tommy.”

He paused, contemplating the possible meanings behind his words. Was he really safe if he was dead? Tommy looked over the man in front of him and then nodded, turning and walking back into the forest the way he came.

The way to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo angst Ranboo angst Ranboo angst
> 
> I might be going to bed, and I have school tomorrow, so I won't be as quick updating!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY. Please don't hate on anyone in the Dream SMP, they're playing characters that I'm portraying here.
> 
> I will take this down if the CCs are against things written about them or their characters.
> 
> I wrote this at school on my phone lol, please comment if you see a mistake that I need to fix!! Thank you for reading!

Tommy arrived back when the sun was halfway across the sky

He could feel their eyes on his back, but he didn’t care. The boy went inside his tent and laid down on his bed. They wanted to ask questions, that was obvious. Luckily, they kept their distance.

That Ranboo guy seemed nice enough. If something happened that put him at risk with Wilbur and Dream, maybe Tommy could go to him for safety.

Soon, he heard footsteps outside his tent. Tommy sat up in bed and waited for them to come over.

Dream peeked in. “I’m heading out. Wilbur’s gonna watch over you.”

There it was again. This time, though, Tommy just nodded. He’d rather not make tensions even higher.

The man smiled sadly one last time before turning and walking away in the direction of the beach. 

Tommy waited for at least ten minutes to give Dream time to fully leave, and then made his way out of the tent.

Wilbur was standing a few feet away, eyes wide. He had some blue dye in his hands.

They just looked at each other for a few moments, and then Wilbur stepped forward, smiling. “Do you want some blue?

“What?”

“Do you want some blue?” Wilbur repeated, holding the blue dye in front of him.

Right, Wilbur had given him some when he hugged him after he first showed up. 

“Is something wrong with you?” Tommy was less afraid now that Dream was gone.

The other ghost faltered, a frown crossing his face. “What? I don’t think so…”

Tommy just shook his head and pushed past Wilbur, heading to the walled camp.

Of course, Wilbur followed. “Tommy! I was thinking we could head to L’Manberg, see your friends again! It’s not like you’re exiled anymore, you’re dead.”

“Thanks for pointing it out.” He mumbled and turned towards Wilbur. “I don’t have any friends in L’Manberg, Wilbur. Neither do you.”

“That’s not true!” It looked like the other ghost was thinking. They were now stopped in the middle of the campsite. “We have Tubbo, Ranboo, Fundy, Phil, all of them!”

“Wilbur, Phil-“ Tommy’s voice was shaky. “Phil killed you.”

Wilbur shrugged and nodded. “I know, he probably had a good reason, though! Everyone tells me that I kind of blew everything up.”

That made Tommy wince. “Yeah.” Wilbur didn’t even remember, did he? 

“Tommy,” He paused, looking over Tommy’s face, “what do you remember?”

He remembered a lot, but it still felt like not enough. In some places, he could tell where there were things missing. “I remember...the wars, the fighting, you going insane. I remember Tubbo exiling me, I remember it feeling like too much, way too much.” He stopped and looked the other ghost straight in the eyes. “How did I die, Wilbur?”

“You jumped off the Nether hub into lava.” Wilbur stopped smiling.

That sounded right.

“Why can’t I remember some things?”

He started smiling again. “Well, I don’t remember a lot either! But it sounds like you don’t remember good things, where I don’t remember bad things.” Oh.

Tommy nodded. “Okay.”

“Do you want some blue?” 

He sighed and nodded. “Sure, Wilbur.”

The other ghost cheered, giving him some of his blue dye. He seemed happy, and that...made Tommy happy.

“We’ll head out to our home tomorrow! No saying no, because I know you want to see it again.” 

Wilbur was right, he did want to see L’Manberg again. He just didn’t want to see anyone there again, what would they say? He just nodded in response.

They went along with their day as normal as they could, Tommy’s eyes being drawn to the Nether Portal time and time again, a sick feeling deep in his stomach. 

He knew how bad his life was, but why did he just give up? Alive-him had so much life left to live (not to be overly-positive), why end it when you can’t find a different option for escape?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part of me that’s a Tubbo apologist is conflicting with the side that wants the good angst and I don’t know what to doooo (I do actually, I have some good ideas hehehe)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!! <3


	7. NOT A CHAPTER (A/N)

Hi! I just wanted to make this to say that posting chapters will probably be choppy and limited during the week! I have lots of work and AP classes, plus it’s the end of the semester so I’m stresssssed out of my mind. I’ll be working on a chapter during the week when I can, but most of my posting will be on the weekend! Thank you for understanding. <3


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY. Please don't hate on anyone in the Dream SMP, they're playing characters that I'm portraying here.
> 
> I will take this down if the CCs are against things written about them or their characters.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short! Next one will be longer <3

The sun rose over the horizon, painting L’Manberg a glowing gold. The mood, however, was as gloomy as always. 

Ranboo sat on his bed, petting his cat Jjjjjjjjeffrey. He wanted to tell Tubbo, tell Fundy, tell anyone that Tommy was dead. Did Dream know?

He stood up. That’s what he’d do. It was Dream’s fault Tommy was exiled in the first place, so he deserved the guilt of knowing Tommy was dead if he didn’t already know.

Even as Ranboo walked along the wooden planks of the path and stage, Tommy’s face haunted his mind. He didn’t even remember Ranboo. It made him sad, but what made it even worse was thinking about how much Tommy would remember about his former best friend, Tubbo.

Distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t realize someone else was walking around the corner and ran straight into them. Great.

“Sorry.” He wasn’t exactly in the mood for emotional, awkward apologies, so he simply said one word.

“It’s okay.” Welp. It was the president himself. Tubbo was standing there, smiling up at him.

Ranboo stuttered for a second. “I-I, uh-heyyy Tubbo.”

“Hi.” The younger boy tilted his head to the side, looking a bit concerned. “Something wrong?”

“Nope!” He held his thumbs up. “All good.”

After Tubbo made sure that Ranboo was okay for a little longer, he finally continued down the path.

He felt horrible lying to the kid, but it had to be done for now...he wasn’t ready to break the news. Ranboo watched sadly as Tubbo disappeared from view and then turned back the way he was going.

Just as he was going to give up and wait until Dream came into L’Manberg, he spotted two figures in the distance. It didn’t look like Dream, so he started to look away before doing a double-take.

It was Ghostbur and Tommy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will probably start being published slower, sorry for the wait! <3


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL ROLEPLAY. Please don't hate on anyone in the Dream SMP, they're playing characters that I'm portraying here.
> 
> I will take this down if the CCs are against things written about them or their characters.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3

“See, it’s the tree!” Wilbur spread his arms wide, motioning to the large Christmas tree right outside the Nether portal.

The whole morning, the other ghost had been rambling on and on about the tree and how he couldn’t wait to show it to Tommy.

“I see it Wil.” Tommy smiled slightly. “I see it.” Being able to lay his eyes on the tall, decorated Christmas tree sent a wave of relief through him for some reason. It felt like he had been waiting for this, waiting to see something, anything like this tree in front of him.

Wilbur smiled and nodded, dragging Tommy along behind him on the Prime path. 

A memory flashed across the younger boy’s vision. Stacking up high while fending Dream off on the wooden path. Falling.

When the memory faded, he was still walking with Ghostbur as if nothing had happened. Tommy decided not to speak up about it to Wil. The other ghost seemed excited, he would feel bad if he ruined that.

As they got further into the city, Tommy began to see people. Every one of them looked familiar, from Eret to Sapnap. They were all looking in shock at the two making their way down the path. 

“Wilbur?” Quackity approached them. “Tommy?”

Ghostbur nodded. “Hi Quackity! That’s Tommy.”

“Hi Quackity.” The younger ghost raised a hand in greeting.

“You’re-”

Tommy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Dead. I know.”

“B-but-” Quackity stumbled with his words, looking like he wanted to step forward. “How?”

How? He jumped into lava. Did Quackity not know that? Did the others cautiously approaching not know that?

“Tommy?!” The ghost turned to the sound of the voice. It was Tubbo, running towards them.

Tommy didn’t want to see Tubbo. He grabbed onto the back of Wilbur’s sweater and allowed himself to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter at school pog lol


End file.
